zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Keiisnotthattired/Should we be worried about ZT?
I know this question has come up for a long time, and that for years now we've all been debating on when zincRoe design will finally pull the plug on the website that's brought us all together. The site went live in 2005, and here we are in 2017. We've all seen how the site has been going downhill- lack of blog posts, must-sees, new spotlight members... And when you e-mail the moderators or even flag a movie as being inappropriate, you don't seem to ever get a response anymore. The only thing that seems to be keeping the site alive is the active members in the .com community. They're practically running the site themselves without actually running it, if that makes any sense. Work-efforts to make the parent-company focus on the Zimmer Twins website more such as the (some-what cringe-worthy) PDA have failed us and made no improvements. It seems that the happy days where the mods actually cared about the site are long gone. The last time the site actually had active admins (besides Nessa, that is- who actually isn't very active at all anymore) since TinyRobot was running the Zimmer Twins YouTube channel, having contests every now and then, and (I think) helping out with the Zimmer Twins At School site. I thought, "Well, as long as there's members on the site and the company has enough money to run the site, we should be fine. Right?" But... Today I went on ZT. Okay, a new blog-post from Nessa, and there appears to be a new must-see, which never happens. But... One thing I happened to notice was this: I looked at the top of my browser next to the URL and saw this little icon. The words next to it read: "Not Secure". I thought to myself: "What? ZT has always been secure, I've never seen this icon on any browser before." So I tried using a different browser and lo and behold, I got the same message on FireFox: "Connection is not secure". It went on in the pop-up about how I shouldn't give information to the site. I wondered what the heck was going on. Then this popped into my head: "what if they didn't renew their certificate?" See, I don't know much about it, but websites have this thing where, to let users know the site is secure, they apply for something called an SSL certificate. That's the thing where the URL has a padclock next to is and the URL starts with "https" instead of just "http" or "www". Sometimes, the entire URL box will be green. Now, judging by the fact that I've never seen the "not secure" message appear before, I'm guessing that the admins always renewed the certificate on time, or that this is the first time that it's expired. Guessing the first, as the certificates only last 1-3 years. Now... if a basic measure to affirm safety to the site's users was not taken, what does that say about the site? Also I used this SSL checker and it was confirmed that there is no SSL certificate being used on ZT right now, so it's not just my computer. Honestly, it might be nothing at all. Maybe it'll get renewed in a few days, and it obviously doesn't mean the site is going down or anything. It's just... I'm still worried about the site and how zincRoe is dealing with it. If this site were to close, which it probably will eventually, I don't know what I'd do. I know I don't use the site much, but it's still a big part of my life, and a memory I will always cherish, no matter how old I get. :/ Also, I found links to a few homepage animations: Snowman Jungle Kitchen Camping Red Carpet Rocks Out Halloween Those are all the ones I could find- if you think of another one that isn't on this list, let me know and I'll start looking for it! :D (I found these by snooping around in the homepage code. I got the link to the files and started guessing animation names, and for the ones I couldn't find I got the names by looking at internet archive.) Whelp, that does it for this blog about me worrying too much for no reason. :P See ya around. Oh, and here's an old Telepic for the road, courtesy of SomeRandomAccountName. Category:Blog posts